


Cut Me My Share

by Dresupi



Series: QuickTaser [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Basically this guy at the bar is drunk and won't leave Darcy alone, Clubbing, Creepy Guy at a Club, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fakeout Makeout, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, He likes to use his mouth, I'm so sorry tag wranglers, Idk what to tag that as, Oral Sex, Pietro is a gentleman in the streets, Pietro is a talker, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vocal Pietro, and a tease in the sheets, seriously, this is smutty, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: What's a girl to do when some creepy guy won't take no for an answer?   Go maul her best friend and hope he plays along, of course.In Darcy's case, Pietro definitely plays along.  His playing along brings up some rather...interestingdevelopments in their relationship.Not that she's complaining, mind you.  If anyone could turn this hellacious evening into something salvagable, it's Pietro Maximoff.





	1. be my girl, i'll be your man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts).



> Both the fic and chapter titles come from the song, ['Suck My Kiss'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6jElKMMOWM) by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.
> 
> This first chapter is what Hollyspacey won from a fic giveaway I did way back when and took forever to complete. And the second chapter is the continuation that I wrote for a very late b-day gift. <3 Enjoy, hon! <3

“PIET…” Darcy approached him at the bar, her hand gripped him tightly.  “Kiss me, babe.”  

His eyebrows went up, but the look in her eyes combined with the death grip she had on his arm clued him in to the direness of the situation.  

He’d never kissed Darcy before, but he set his drink down and reached for her with both hands, cupping her face and pulling her close.  Their lips touched and it sent a bolt of something straight to his gut.  

She kissed him almost hungrily, her hands clutched at his t-shirt, holding him close and tight against her until she wasn’t anymore.  

Darcy broke off the kiss, letting out a sigh of relief as she glanced over her shoulder.  Pietro noticed for the first time that she was shaking.  “That guy…” she whispered, barely audible over the music. “He just wouldn’t…”  

“Which guy?” he asked, understanding immediately why she’d grabbed him.  He craned his neck to see over the crowd of people, his eyes peeled for a slimy piece of street sludge that had Darcy so scared that she’d practically mauled her best friend to get away.  If he was the boyfriend in this scenario, it’d make sense that he’d go beat down the guy who scared his girlfriend, right?  That was why there was all this righteous indignation pumping through his veins, right?  

Her hands pressed against his chest again and she shook her head.  “Don’t.  I just…I want to go home, okay?  I’m going to call a cab.”  

“Okay,” he slammed back the rest of his beer and reached for her hand.  “Let’s go,  _ princeza.” _

She snickered.  “Piet, you don’t have to keep up the act, he’s gone.”

He laced their fingers. “Just in case, I’ll come with you.”

He was ready to leave anyway.  He’d only come along because Darcy didn’t want to go clubbing on her own.  With good reason, it seemed.  He led her out of the club.  Her hand gripped his tightly.  Too tightly for her to not be scared still.  He scanned the crowd once more.  If he saw the guy who’d scared her this badly…it wouldn’t be pretty.  

Pietro walked with her to the sidewalk, he watched as she started to breathe easier.  He fought the urge to stroke her hair.  Her cheek.  To pull her close for a hug that was decidedly less friendly than it was something else.  Because that wasn’t what she needed right now.  

She was still clutching his hand, though.  Which was why what happened next threw him off.  She had his right hand.  His dominant hand.  And if she hadn’t been holding onto it…well…

“That your boyfriend?”  

She tensed up almost immediately as she turned to face the owner of the voice.  She jutted her chin out.  “Yep.”  

“Maybe he could be convinced to loan ya out or somethin’…”  

Pietro sneered in the guy’s direction.  He was a full head shorter than Pietro.  AND had a whole lot higher blood alcohol level as well.  Guy was smashed.  “This isn’t a bank, asshole.  And she’s a woman.  Not a thing.”  

Drunk guy cackled.  “You aren’t her boyfriend.  You’d’a decked me by now. You don’t look like the type who’d date someone like her, anyway.”

Pietro frowned.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”    

He took a deep breath because Darcy was worriedly tugging on his hand, trying to pull him down the sidewalk after her.  As easy as it would be to lay this guy out on the on the ground, he knew she didn’t want more drama than what had already happened.  So he started to follow her.  He shook his head and clucked his tongue at Drunk Guy, turning to walk along behind her as she tugged him along.  

And that’s when Drunk Guy did something really stupid.  

Pietro felt it.  A blunt strike on his shoulder.  He turned abruptly.  “Did you just hit me?”  

He didn’t get much further than that though, because there was a click and a crackle of static and Drunk Guy went down like a sack of potatoes.  

Darcy was holding her taser out in front of her. It was shaking slightly.  

Pietro reached for it, taking it gingerly from her hand.  “I’ll call the cops, okay?”  

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. 

* * *

 

The whole thing blew over fairly quickly. Apparently Grabby-Hands McGee had a record.  And a half.  So, off to jail he went for drunken disorderly conduct as well as two counts of attempted assault.  

And off she and Pietro went to her apartment.  

Pietro insisted on accompanying her home.  All the while, he was muttering either to himself or to her about what Drunk-and-Disorderly had said to him.  “What did he mean by that?  ‘You don’t look like the type who’d date someone like her’.  What? Like I couldn’t get someone like you to date me?”  

Darcy huffed out a laugh.  “Don’t worry about it, Piet…he was drunk.”  

“Yeah, I know…but still…”  His brow furrowed. And as adorable Pietro was when he furrowed his brow, she knew he was tearing himself apart in that sweet little noggin of his.  

“I think it was a slight to me.  Not you.  If it makes you feel any better.  He was implying that you are a higher class or level of guy than I could get…” 

“Bullshit,” Pietro countered.  

“Dude, I’m not upset about it.  Listen, he was trying to undermine my self esteem.  That’s how guys like that operate.”  She snorted indignantly.  “Don’t worry about it, Pietro…it’s over.”  

“No,  _ you _ listen.  On a scale of one to ten, we are both elevens.” Pietro motioned between them.  “You are a slightly  _ higher _ eleven than I am…but…”  He shrugged comically.  “That is how it is, Lewis.”  

She laughed aloud.  “You are amazing.  How you can take a shitty evening like that and have me laughing by the end of it…” She shook her head in disbelief.  “A miracle worker.  That’s you, Piet.” She reached out to playfully punch his arm.  Her hand pressed against the solid muscle that made up his bicep and she had to suppress the urge to rub her hand over it.  Trace the dips and curves of his physique.  His very nice, very handsome…fucking hot physique.  

The fact that he could even be placing them on the same level of hotness made her chuckle again.  “Elevens…” 

He captured her hand in his, tucking it into the crook of his arm while they walked.  “That’s right, Elevens,” he countered.  “You might even say it’s a shame two people as attractive as we are waste ourselves on others — on dating others — when we both know how amazing it would be…”

“How  _ amazing _ it would be?” Darcy asked, sniffing haughtily. “Try fan-fucking-tastic.”  

His hand tightened on hers.  “I’m not disagreeing with you,  _ princeza.” _

Her breath caught in her throat at the nickname.  The one he’d used in the club.  It sent a jolt of something straight down to her gut. Maybe it was the memory of how his mouth had felt.  How soft his lips were.  How they pulled gently at hers.  “Princess, huh?  Is that the one you use for all your twinkies, or…”  

“No.   _ Princeza _ is just for you…I usually call my other twinkies ‘ _ draga’. _ ” 

“Oh…” she whispered. “Good to know.”  

He’d stopped moving.  Stopped walking.  She turned and realized they were at her building.  She really wanted to ask him to come up.  But she didn’t know if that was too forward.  If he was just teasing her.  Or trying to make her feel better.  

“Can I walk you to your door?” he asked, effectively delaying her awkward fumblings at romance for at least another five minutes.  

“If you want…”  She let him lead her inside the building.  He’d been there before, just never this late.  

The elevator ride was silent, but he did lace his fingers with hers, his warm hand grasping her cold one.  

As they walked down the hallway towards her apartment, her courage came back.  For like, a half a second.  Which, funnily enough, was all that she needed.  

“Do you want to come in?”  She cut the sentence off too quickly.  She’d been gearing up for a ‘Do you want to come in for coffee?’, but seeing as it was nearly one am, she figured coffee might not be the best ruse to get him inside.  “For…” she added at the end.  

“For?” He smiled, bringing the hand he still had clasped up to his lips.  He pressed them against her knuckles and she was pretty sure her ovaries exploded.  Pretty damn sure.  “What do you need me to come in  _ for _ , Darcy?”  

Need…she needed a lot of things, actually.  A good romp in the sheets.  A man to snuggle up to.  A warm expanse of skin to explore.  The heat from his body.  All of those things were things she needed.  But that wasn’t what she said.  

“Would you like to come in?  And stay for breakfast tomorrow morning?”  She arched her eyebrow deftly, slightly pleased with herself.  His jaw dropped.  She saw it.  

He closed his mouth again.  “Damn, Lewis.  That was smooth.”  

She grinned.  “Right?  So…don’t leave a girl hanging…do you wanna?”  

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.  A chaste kiss that was not so chaste towards the end.  Arousal pooled deep in her belly.  “There are many things I want to do…and breakfast tomorrow is definitely one of them.”  


	2. swimming in the sound of bow wow wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here be the smuts! 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Holly! <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, the [lyrics](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Thcmhrqjiewlcottqz7rujx7nha?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics) to this song are amazing. Go read them. Now. 
> 
> (Suck my Kiss, Red Hot Chili Peppers)
> 
> Also, you can hover over Pietro's 'Sokovian' to get a translation. (note: Pietro's Sokovian is actually Serbian via Google Translate) I mean, Princeza is pretty self explanatory, but the other stuff I've translated for you. ;) 
> 
> Unfortunately, if you're on mobile, it won't work. you'll have to scroll down to the bottom like a peasant. :P
> 
> Thanks to heyfrenchfreudiana for reading this over for me. <3

His lips on hers were like a balm.  Erasing the horrible events of the evening and replacing them with better ones.  Hotter ones.  

She almost wanted to pinch herself.  Just to make sure this was real.  Pietro was really sliding his hands up under her t-shirt and then down to cup her ass through her jeans.  He squeezed her, his teeth worrying at her bottom lip.  

She tore herself away for just a moment.  Just enough time to close and lock her front door.  She was sliding the lock into place when his hands were suddenly on her again.  “ _ Te žude _ ,” he murmured against her lips.  “ _ Ja žude te uvek _ ”.  His hands.  Good blob almighty, his hands.  

They were hot.  Burning.  

Everywhere they touched set her on fire.  He seemed to like sliding them under her shirt.  Liked touching her skin.  He moved them up her torso until his thumbs bumped into her bra.  He swiped them slowly back and forth along the line of her under wire.  Her breasts were heaving with every breath, his gaze was definitely a few towns south of eye contact, but she couldn’t really blame him.  The top she was wearing was a bit lower cut than she usually wore.  And the ladies were VERY NICE.

“Beautiful…” he breathed, ducking his head down to kiss her neck.  

“Piet?” she mumbled, her eyes falling shut as he sucked on her throat.    

“Hmm?” he hummed against her skin, releasing her with a soft pop.  “What is it?”  

“You’re kinda…sweeping me off my feet here. Think we can go somewhere more…vertically accessible?”  

“Of course…” He scooped her up in his arms and they were suddenly in her bedroom.  The perks of having superspeed, she reasoned.  

He slotted his mouth over hers as he sat her down gently on the end of her bed.  

Her revealing top felt not-revealing-enough all of the sudden. She wanted his hands  _ everywhere _ .  She smoothed her finger tips up the length of his arms, up to his shoulders and back down again.  Her fingers traced over the sinewy muscle that ran all the way down his arms, dragging in the hair that grew there, surprisingly soft.  

He whimpered impatiently when she moved her hands to his stomach, pressing him back away from her, breaking off the kiss.  

“I think we’re wearing too many clothes for this…” she murmured, tugging up on his t-shirt.  He removed it in a blur of movement, kneeling in front of her to ruck up the hem of her blouse as well.  

“Is this…okay?” His gaze caught hers.  His face was full of desperate admiration.  He chewed on his bottom lip nervously.  Like he was worried about scaring her.  About coming on too strong.  

She nodded, raising her arms and letting him tug the silky fabric of her blouse up and over her head.  He inhaled sharply at the sight of her breasts.  Not that she ever needed help with this sort of thing, but she was wearing a push up bra.  One of those silky-smooth miracle bra deals.  Half cup.  Ample amounts of boobage peeking up over the top.  

She licked her lips nervously and he looked back up into her eyes.  “You are so beautiful, Darcy…”  His hands moved up her torso, cupping her breasts in her bra.  He had big hands.  And Darcy knew she was slightly more than a handful.  She stifled a small moan as he hefted them in his hands, pushing them up and sliding his thumbs over the slightest peek of pink nipples over the edge of the cups.  He tugged down on the fabric, fully exposing her rapidly stiffening nipples to the chilly air in her room.  

“These…these are better than I imagined…” he confessed, smiling slightly.  “And I have a very active imagination…” He dragged his thumbs in slow circles over them.  “Do you like that?  Do you want me to stop?”  

“I—I like that…please don’t stop…” She let her knees slowly move apart, making room for him to move between them, still kneeling.  

“I want to taste…” he murmured, leaning forward.  He took one peak into his mouth, slowly sliding his tongue over the stiffness. And then, leaving it wet, moved to the other breast.  “I want to taste you everywhere…would that be alright, Darcy?”  

“Yes,” she managed.  

He was vocal.  Very vocal.  She wasn’t sure why she was surprised.  She’d always imagined him as a silent towering mass of man.  Hips thrusting in and out, a few manly grunts here and there.  But he talked a mile a minute in every day conversation, so why wouldn’t it be the same here?  And she liked it.  She loved his voice anyway…and the way he kept touching base was sweet.  

“I  _ will _ taste you everywhere…” he said definitively.  “I will make you quiver with my tongue…”  

God, he was sweet  _ and _ filthy.  The two best traits in a vocal lover.  

As if to prove his point, he flicked over her nipple again, making her back arch into him.  He hummed appreciatively.  “You’re so sensitive… _ Ježišmarjá… _ I want to make you scream…”

“I’m sure my neighbors will love that…” she quipped.  It was a half-hearted quip, because he had her so wrecked already.  

As it was, she was rolling her hips forward, trying to get some kind of friction where she was aching.   Just right there between her legs; she was burning.  She could feel the molten slickness of her arousal gathering there at the apex of her thighs.  She was almost embarrassingly wet, to the point where she needed his touch more than she needed air in her lungs.  

She was wearing jeans.  It took all of her power not to just stand up and whip them off.  

He seemed like he was reading her mind, though.  His hands moving down to her waist to the button and zip on her jeans.  He fumbled with them a little, but they came undone.  She had a feeling there wasn’t a pair of pants in existence that could withstand Pietro Maximoff.  

He coaxed her up off the bed, still kneeling in front of her.  He tugged down on her jeans, taking her soaked panties with them.  He helped her step out of them before he touched her though.  He looked up at her from the floor.  “You make it difficult to breathe,  _ princeza _ …”  

She started to shake her head, started to automatically deny what he was saying, but he didn’t give her a chance.  He ran his hands up her legs, pressing slightly on her hips.  “Sit down…”  Darcy sat, unable to take her eyes off him as his own feasted on her body.  She’d never really understood the reference before.  She’d never felt so utterly devoured by a gaze as she did right then.  “I feel like I am the only one talking…is everything alright?”  

She nodded.  “Yes…I just…I don’t talk much during…”  

“I do, so I think it will make up for your silence…”  He leaned forward, pressing his face into the valley between her breasts.  She gasped when his thumb grazed a nipple.  “Or perhaps I will just find other ways to hear you…”  

“Pietro…” she couldn’t help it, he was nuzzling against her other nipple, teasing it with his lips.  

“I love how sensitive you are. I want to know when I’m pleasing you…I like the sounds you make — I want to hear more…”  He flicked the almost painfully stiff peak with his tongue.  “Do you like that?  Do you want me tease you, Darcy?”  

She found herself nodding.  Groaning when his hands moved down to her thighs.  He spread them further apart, opening her to his gaze.  He moved his hands up her thighs, pushing her back on the bed. She was practically balancing on her hips and spread completely wide for him.  

She whimpered when his thumbs brushed against her, moving tantalizingly close to where she needed him.  On either side of her slit.  

He mirrored her sounds when he had her spread completely.  “You are so wet…” he murmured, inhaling deeply.  “So wet.  Soaked.  Dripping — do you feel that? How wet you are for me?”  

She nodded.  “Please…touch me? Please?”  

He chuckled, removing his hands.  “Not yet…I’m not done with those luscious tits…”  Pietro cupped her face, pulling her down for a searing kiss.  

She groaned, complaining against his lips.  “You’re a tease, Maximoff.”  

He mumbled between kisses.  “I will give you exactly what you want, if that’s how you want to do this.  Tell me where to touch, and I’ll touch you.  I’ll make you scream either way, Lewis.”  

“Or?”  

“Or, I touch you where I want — with your permission — and I’ll make you see the stars, Darcy.”

“You’re certainly full of yourself…”  

He chuckled, rolling both nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, lightly pinching them until she gasped.  “So what if I am?”  

She didn’t answer him, but she moaned when he let go of her. He stood up, his hands going to the button on his jeans.  He palmed himself through the fabric, rubbing the bulge with his hand and making her want to take over. 

He tugged at the button, and then at the zip, finally pushing his jeans down over his hips.  His erection stood thick and proud, still covered by his jockey shorts, but little was left to the imagination.  She could see the perfect outline of his cock.  The slight ridge between the head and the shaft.  The wet spot left by precum.  

She wanted to bite him.  Lick his skin.  He had a vein that stood out prominently right there on his hip.  She wanted to start there.  Slide her tongue over it, lick at the head of his cock.  She wanted to hear what lovely sounds he made as she took him all the way to the back of her throat.  

She reached out for him and he came willingly, letting her run her hands over the expanse of exposed skin.  She pressed a kiss down under his belly button and simultaneously ran her left hand up his leg, over his hip and down slightly to where his cock was.  

She stroked him through the fabric, leaning down to press her lips against the head, to sweep her tongue out and taste the salty fluid left there.

He pulled away.  “I’m not going to last at all if you do that…” Pietro knelt again, pressing her legs apart.  He moved between them, his hands going back up to her breasts.  “I think I want to play with these more…”  He leaned forward to suckle one into his mouth.  He kept up a light suction, his tongue flicking intermittently.  

Darcy moaned and writhed against him, her hips seeking out friction where there was none.  “God, Pietro…”  

He hummed against her, his thumb going up to circle her other nipple.  She ached.  Her clit throbbed with the want of a touch.  A brush. A caress.  Anything to relieve some of the tension.  

“Pietro…please…” she moaned, letting her head fall back.  “Please touch me…please…touch me…please…”  

“Where?” he asked, releasing her breast.  He let his fingers trail down her body, over her belly and down further still.  Her muscles quivered as his finger found their way between her thighs. “Here?  Touch you here?”  

“Please…Pietro…”  She spread her knees, pressing her hips closer to his fingers.  At the first brush, she nearly cried out.    Just one finger, brushing against her clit.  Once, twice…and then he stopped.  

She was quivering.  Shaking with need.  It was almost ridiculous what she’d do for him if he just let her cum. 

His lips followed his fingers, kissing his way down her abdomen.  He ran his tongue along the crease where hip became thigh, and nuzzled against her for a moment, inhaling deeply.  

“Mmmm, you smell good…”  His tongue flicked out, tasting her.  

She actually did cry out.  Loudly.  Even louder as he started to increase his pace. 

And she was downright wailing when he sealed his lips over her clit, sucking softly as his tongue sped up to near vibration speeds.  She came on a choked cry, her hand cupping her own breast.  He slowed his movements down to a near crawl, licking her softly with broad swipes of his tongue.  

“Holy shit…” she gasped.  

He pressed a kiss where he’d been licking her, straightening his back as he sat up. “You liked?” he asked, looking very smug and pleased with himself.

She shot him a look and he grinned.    

She caught her breath while he zipped from the room, returning with a bottle of water from her fridge.  He sat himself on the edge of her bed while she drank.  He laid back on the mattress, his feet still on the floor.  He had one hand behind his head, the other was palming his erection. 

Darcy capped the bottle and set it on the floor, turning to face him as she reached behind her back to pop the hooks on her bra and toss it over her shoulder.  As it flew across the room, he spoke.  “I can take care of this myself if I need to.  I’m told I can tire a woman out doing that…”  

She laughed.  “Fat chance…”  Rolling over, she straddled his hips.  She rubbed herself against him. Feeling the hot hardness of him pressed against her was enough to get her engine revving again.  

His eyes fluttered closed as she moved her hips, which thrilled her to no ends.  She liked knowing that she had the ability to reduce him to a quivering mess too.   

She reached down and snapped the waistband of his underwear.  “Dude, I’m trying to blow your mind, here.  These are in the way.”  

She rose up and he took them off.  She reached down to grasp his length, running her hand up and down.  He was thick and velvety smooth, his skin was slightly darker at the tip.  Precum oozed out, beading into a pearl.  She brushed at it with her thumb, smearing it around the head.  

His breath came out harshly, his hips pumping up to meet her hand.  “Darcy…”  

“You teased me for a long ass time, Maximoff…I’m trying to decide what I should do with you…”  

“Anything…you can do anything…”  

“Maybe another night, I’ll tease you for hours…” she said, tilting her head.  “Because right now, I’m hella interested in how this is going to feel inside me…”  She gave him a slightly rougher stroke, and he rewarded her with a loud gasp.  

His hands tightened on her thighs when she positioned herself over him.  She froze, the tip scarce centimeters away from her body.  “What is it?”  

“Are you protected?  I have condoms in my wallet if you’re not.”  

She smiled.  “It’s all good, Piet.  I have the good shit.  SHIELD field agent levels of birth control.”  

“Okay…” His grip relaxed, and he moaned aloud when she sank down onto his length.  

His head hit the mattress and his hands gripped at her waist as she rose and sank down.  She kept her pace deliberately slow at first.  Pietro let her set the speed, even though the tightness in his thighs gave away just how much he wanted to pound up into her.  

Darcy appreciated his restraint.  She slowly sped up, her thighs burning, but the sounds he was making were well worth the burn.  Small choked off moans in the back of his throat.  

His eyes watched as she moved her hands up to cup her own breasts.  She bit her lip, pushing them up and together as her pace became more of a bounce than a slide.  

“ _ Ježišmarjá _ , Darcy…”  His hands tightened on her hips as she kept right at the speed she was.  He seemed to like it.  

She was sweating.  He wasn’t, but she figured it had something to do with that superpower thing of his.  She didn’t think she’d ever seen him sweat.  Which figured.  She was going to be a sweaty mess and he was going to look like he just came back from a brisk run.  

His hands became more insistent, pulling her down the second she rose.  She gave over to the rhythm he was creating, her hand sneaking down to swirl over her clit a few times.  

He started to cum before she did.  She felt him stiffen, felt the hot wetness of his release inside her.  Heard his words, a mixed garble of Sokovian and English.  And her name.  Her walls tightened around him as she herself teetered over the edge for the second time that evening.  

He pulled her down by her wrists, kissing her lips as he rolled them over to the side.  

“I heard you say something about another night?  A next time?” he asked, his tone hopeful and absolutely adorable.  

“If you’re up for another night — a next time — then hells yes.  I’m up for it.  Down for it.  Whatever the kids are saying these days.”  

He kissed her again.  “Did this make up for your shitty night?”  

“Well…yes and no…”

He looked concerned for a moment. 

“Yes, because that was absolutely amazing sex and I’m looking forward to doing it again, and a little bit curious as to why we haven’t done that before.  We’re clearly awesome at it…”  

“We’re both elevens.  I told you…” he teased. 

“And no because I clearly got you to come in with offers of breakfast in the morning.  Which…” she glanced at the clock.  “It’s a little after two am.  Too early for breakfast…”  

“Hmmm…I wonder what we could do to pass the time?” he wondered aloud, full of nonchalance that clearly wasn’t Pietro Maximoff.  

“Somehow, I don’t think you’re talking about sleeping…” 

“You know…you’re beautiful.  But you’re also a genius?  How did I get so lucky?” he asked, grinning widely.  

“Piet.  Come here.  Kiss me, babe,” she murmured, leaning over to seal her lips over his.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te žude- I crave you  
> Ja žude te uvek- I crave you always  
> Princeza-Princess


End file.
